


艳鬼6-6.5

by Victoria_7



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_7/pseuds/Victoria_7





	艳鬼6-6.5

1.  
艳鬼，常为女子，殊容绝色喜红衣，足智多谋。百鬼录曾记，尝有一男子奏笛唤魂召出一艳鬼，后，无果。

艳鬼睁开眼的时候，被眼前的男子惊了一下，他长得可真好看呀，艳鬼想到，比他这个艳鬼长得还俊。没错，这个艳鬼极其罕见的，是男儿身。这只男艳鬼又看着眼前这个白衣胜雪的男子许久，也不见他开口，实在是忍不住周遭这尴尬安静的气氛，自己先说了话：“就是你召的我？”

只见男子突的睁开原本紧闭的双眼，向他看来，虽然面上没什么表情，但艳鬼总觉得他很震惊，而且眼神里还有些其他让他看不懂，却又有些心情复杂的情绪。

“你一堂堂剑修，怎么会知道驭鬼的法子？”男子不答，只还看着他。

被盯得无法，艳鬼只得自己继续自言自语一样：“仙君，你赏个脸理理我呗？你即召了我来，又不告诉我要我干嘛，那我这也不知道你是什么意思啊。”

男子沉默的盯着他良久，方才开口：“你的名字。”

艳鬼被他问的一愣，瞬间脑中仿佛窜过了许许多多的东西，但却一个都留不住，只有一个声音最后留了下来在他耳边响起：“……魏婴”他看着男子，眼神迷茫，“我叫魏婴。”

“蓝湛。”男子道。

2.

“我听闻姑苏蓝氏不是仙门世家，素以雅正闻名的吗，”魏婴趴在桌上盯着正在默写家规的蓝湛，懒洋洋的道：“怎么你竟会驭鬼之术，召了我来？”

蓝湛听言停下了手中的笔，他眼神盯着纸上的家规“不可结交奸邪”，然后慢慢的把笔搁在了笔架上，转头看向一旁红衣散发的魏婴，看了许久没有回答，最后只是起身向静室外行去：“走。”

魏婴没得到回答，也不恼，开开心心的跟着出了门，只是在二人踏出静室之后，原本搁置在书案上的家规突然碎成了片片纸花，消散与空中。

3.

自被蓝湛召出，魏婴一直无所事事，他本以为蓝湛召他是有事要假手于人，哦不，鬼，但时日久了，他发现其实对方并没有任何事情需要他帮忙。

结果他就成了整日无所事事的一只鬼，成日里不是跟在蓝湛屁股后面烦他，就是自己满山遍野的瞎跑。

但这云深不知处对他而言却好像十分熟悉一般，不过一天他就已经全部记熟了，于是一天天的只好跟着蓝湛到处飘，也就有了之前在蓝湛撰写家规时烦他的事。

作为一名艳鬼，虽然是第一次被召唤，但魏婴还是知道他作为艳鬼的种族天赋的，这么久了被放养在云深不知处实在是让他快要忍无可忍了，终于有一天魏婴闹了起来：“含光君……”见蓝湛没反应，他继续叫到：“蓝忘机……”毕竟在这飘了这么久了，蓝家后山上的兔子生了几胎他都知道了，更别说鼎鼎大名的含光君字是什么了。但见对方仍旧充耳不闻，魏婴有点生气，一拍桌子：“蓝湛！”

“嘭”的一声，桌案被他拍的一震，不仅魏婴吓一跳，连蓝湛都有些惊讶，他们一同看向魏婴的手。这世间妖魔鬼怪，其余三者皆可修成人形，唯独鬼修不行。鬼者，有灵者死后灵识所化，有识无形。按常理而言，生人虽可见鬼，但鬼是碰不到俗世之物的。

“你……”

“我……”

魏婴和蓝湛同时开口，两人皆有惊疑，只不过一个面上看得出一个看不出罢了。

“这是怎么回事？蓝湛你当初召我的咒文是不是改良过的呀？我怎么能碰到这桌子啊？我从来没有碰见过这样的事啊！”魏婴反应过来，叽叽喳喳的就闹开了。

蓝湛还是那副锯嘴葫芦的样子，死不开口，但心里也是震惊不解。

难道是因为……

4.

自从上次魏婴一气之下拍了桌子，却发现他与寻常鬼魂不同之后，他整个鬼都沉迷于“寻宝”了，经常摸摸这里，碰碰那里，最爱干的就是把后山上的兔子抱起来撸。

不过就目前为止，他还是不知道为什么他会是那个特例，问了蓝湛，对方也不答，久而久之，他也就不问了。

不过有一件事，到一直令他耿耿于怀。

静室后山有一谭冷泉，按理说此等阴气颇重之地当是他们妖魔鬼怪最喜爱的地方，可每次他靠近冷泉的时候，都不由自主的想离开，仿佛那边有什么他无法靠近的东西，蓝湛也屡开金口，要他最好莫要靠近，实在奇怪。

魏婴呢，偏偏就是个驴脾气，越不让他干的事他就越是要干，说好听点叫明知不可为而为之，说不好听的，就是个刺儿头。

可想而知，有一天他趁着蓝湛又在写他的家规的时候，偷偷溜了过去，他强行抑制住内心深处那股不知名的情绪，艰难的靠近了冷泉，走进泉水的那一刻，他的耳边响起了“铮”的一声，像是琴弦被拨动的声音。

他迷迷糊糊的进了一个好像山洞的地方，隐隐有光从头顶上方传来，在光线照不到是洞穴深处，有一个寒气凝结成实体的台子，台子上有个人，红衫黑衣红……发……绳……

5.

魏婴醒过来的时候，人已经回到静室了，他躺在蓝湛的床上，窗外的光线照的他晃眼：“蓝湛……”他转头，看到了坐在琴边的含光君：“我这是……怎么了？”

低头抚琴的人停下了手上的动作，起身坐到床边，扶他起身：“没什么，你为冷泉阴气所冲，一时失神罢了。”

魏婴努力的借着蓝湛的力坐起身来，只觉得身体重的完全不像是一个鬼该有的分量。他捂着自己的脑袋使劲儿晃了晃：“……我一个艳鬼，怎么居然还能被、被阴气冲撞的嘛？”

他有气无力的打了含光君一下：“都是你……你肯定、在召我的时候，使错招了，”他歇了一会复又道：“所以，我才跟一般艳鬼，不一样。”

含光君一如既往地雅正，对魏婴的指责没有一句辩驳，只抚着他的手更加小心了。

6.

自那日从冷泉回来后，魏婴的身体时好时坏，对于一个鬼魂来说，这话着实有点不合适，但奇怪的是，魏婴的所有都不能用常理来评断。

他有时像往常一样可以满后山的跑，有时又虚弱的只能躺在床上一动不动，这样的日子持续了有一段，令蓝湛不安的很。他偷偷进了禁书室，翻阅了许多书，却都没有找到任何相关案卷，心中越发不得安宁，面上却不敢显露，唯恐魏婴看穿。

然，于鬼道一途，蓝湛终究是比不过魏婴的。

“蓝湛，我好像快要走了。”魏婴有一天这么说到。他原本在蓝湛周围闹腾，但突然一下安静了下来，盯了他一会儿后就说了这番话。

蓝湛一下子放下了手中的书，抬头紧盯着他。

魏婴见他这幅样子，反而笑了：“你不必这样看着我，我本就是一个艳鬼，原该是以阴气为生，但现在看来，我好像与阴气犯冲。一个与阴气犯冲的艳鬼，怎可能会长留于世？”他伸出手像摸摸含光君的头发，但最后还是半路换了方向，拍上了他的肩：“别难过，其实我早该走的，偷活这么些时日，已是侥幸，不必在意，忘了吧。”

蓝湛的眼神一瞬间显得无比迷茫脆弱，他一把捉住魏婴放在他肩上的手，抓的死紧。

“嘶……”魏婴倒抽一口凉气，蓝湛抓的他有点疼：“蓝湛？”

听到这一声熟悉的称呼，蓝湛像是突然回神一样，微微松开了点手，但眼神却是越发坚定：“魏婴，”他叫了一声，等到对面的人抬起头看他，确认对方注意力都放在了他身上，含光君以一种魏婴熟悉而又陌生的语气说：“我有悔。”

“什么？”突然被蓝湛打横抱起，魏婴被吓了一跳：“蓝湛！你干嘛？”

素来雅正的含光君将人放在了床榻之上，自己俯身看着他，身后长长的抹额发带落到了身前，与身下魏婴的黑发融为一体，交缠之间就仿佛这两个人一样，再也分割不开。

“蓝湛？”魏婴推了推蓝湛，脸上写满了困惑。

蓝湛握住了魏婴推他的手，难得的说了老长的一段话：“阴气与你相冲，阳气或可保你无事。”聪慧如魏婴一下子就明白了蓝湛的话，他推拒的手不由得停在了半空。察觉到魏婴的反应，蓝湛接着说道：“你可信我？”

沉默回荡在静室之内，蓝湛也不催他，只等他自己想好，做了决定。

但在蓝湛心里却还是感觉过了许久，心就像被系在了后山悬崖上，任风吹雨打、飘摇不定。终于他听到了那个人的回答：“信！”坚定而又无畏。

听道这个答案，一向雅正的含光君有些控制不住自己一般，直接俯下身吻上了魏婴的嘴唇。许是鬼魂之体的原因，跟他的红衣不同，魏婴的嘴唇稍显微凉，但柔软，一如当初百凤山时一般。  
  
6.5  
“嗯……蓝湛……”双唇交叠间，身下的人忍不住出声：“你……是不是不会呀？”  
  
听到这句话，含光君顿了一下，默默的抬起身看着魏婴，竟然发现他的脸上满是真诚的询问，一时之间竟然不知道作何回答。  
  
而这个说含光君不会的男人，露出了一脸同情：“你不会是从来没有看过春宫图吧。”虽不合时宜，但蓝湛还是不由自主地的想起了那年在藏书阁被他挥剑劈碎的那本春宫图。说真的，自那之后，含光君是真的没有再看过此类杂书。于是不由得，一向嘴上沉默的含光君，这回内心也沉默了。  
  
魏婴观他神色，竟然发现自己说对了，不由得“啧啧”两声，蓝湛怎么说也是个男人，虽然比起幼时沉稳许多，碰上这种事还是有点抹不开脸：“魏婴！”他语带警告地道。  
  
理所当然的，魏婴没有理他：“你为什么没看过呀，不会是看这种东西还要羞羞吧？”蓝湛脸上越发挂不住了。魏婴却来了兴致，腰身一个使劲儿起身推到蓝湛，一气呵成，然后整个人坐在蓝湛身上，兴致勃勃的说：“我来教你吧!”  
  
原本还有些挣扎的蓝湛听到这话突然间停下来，语义不明地说：“你会？”魏婴正沉迷解两人的衣服，一时没听出来他话里的意思，兀自得意洋洋的说：“我可是艳鬼！这点事可是我老本行，当然得会啊！”  
  
含光君的眼睛危险的眯了一下，抬手却不是触碰魏婴，反倒是向旁边一挥，咻的飞来一物落入他手。魏婴被他这一手弄得糊涂，不由自主的凑过去看他手上是何物，此时他自己只剩中衣，而蓝湛的衣衫被他解到一半，双手已能触上蓝湛光裸的胸膛。  
  
因他凑近，双手施加在胸膛上的力道渐大，蓝湛几乎可以透过他们接触的那点肌肤感受到魏婴的心跳。  
  
而魏婴往上挪了好多，好不容易才看到蓝湛拿的什么，那是一本书，封面上写着《阴阳集》三个大字，霎时魏婴的脑门上冒出了无数个“我有疑”。蓝湛没有解释，只是盯着他自动送上门的胸膛，眼神微沉，然后一口咬了上去。  
  
“嗯！……”胸前的红缨突然被人纳入口中，魏婴一时也惊得不轻。虽然嘴上说的经验老道，但论实战，这位也是头一遭，却没想到这亲身经历的可比从前看的春宫图刺激多了，魏婴迷迷糊糊的想。  
  
不行，我可不能输，我可是艳鬼，不知道为何，魏婴在自己是艳鬼这方面格外执着。他努力的挣扎着用双手撑着床铺，想把自己从床上撑起来，远离在他胸前作乱的人，却被含光君反客为主顺势推到。  
  
“蓝湛你干嘛呀！我都说了我来教你啦，你个什么都不会的雏赶紧跟我学学。”魏婴此时还没意识到蓝湛有何不同。  
  
已经有些无法自已的含光君还在努力克制自己，但架不住有个到处撩拨的艳鬼。  
  
6.5   
被含光君按着脖子压倒在床榻上，承受来自后方的汹涌鞭挞。快感层层叠加，刺激的魏婴手软脚软的爬跪在床上，根本无力支撑自己，他的腰肢被蓝湛双手掐住，臀部高高抬起，身后的密处被另一人的巨大不断进出，动作之大带出悉悉索索的水声还有肉体撞击的声音，都在不停的刺激他。  
  
“蓝……蓝湛……啊……”魏婴努力抬手向后够去，想要拉住他央央他轻点，却被蓝湛一把抓住扣到了脑袋边上，十指相扣的压在被褥上，身后的人俯下身贴在了他的背上，滚烫火热的躯体相贴，烫的他忍不住一个激灵：“你、你慢点嗯……”  
  
身后的人没有回答，作为代替一个个的吻落在了他光裸的背脊上，从后脖颈到肩膀再到肩胛中间，顺着脊背一段一段的吻了下去，吻一下便朝魏婴的身体深处更进一步。  
  
这反差惹得魏婴实在忍耐不住，他的声音带上了点哭腔，软软糯糯的求饶：“我真的不行了蓝、蓝湛……饶了我吧……”一直不说话只往死里肏的人终于舍得开金口了，平日清冷的嗓音带上了情欲的味道，一股酥麻感从两人交缠的地方直冲上了魏婴的百会穴，他说：“你不是艳鬼吗。”他贴在魏婴的耳边，灼热的气息随着说话的声音喷洒进他的耳朵里：“这可是老本行。”说着还对着魏婴的敏感处顶弄了一下。  
  
“啊！”魏婴被这突如其来的一下弄得惊叫出声，忍不住吐槽：“你……你在吃醋么、啊……我、我就随便说说，你……你怎么还这，嗯……这么较真……”  
  
含光君又不说话了，他把之前拿来的那本《阴阳集》翻开，魏婴余光真巧瞥到，惊得他什么都忘了：“你……你居然有小人书！”也不知是巧合还是蓝湛故意的，摊开的那页正巧是他们俩现在的姿势。  
  
“我看看”蓝湛腾出一只手去翻阅书上的字，另一只手还扣着魏婴的腰，下身维持着不断撞击的频率，他的声音也被影响，喘息的频率大了些：“……这里说、抱阳守心，来。”他手臂一用力，就着在魏婴身体里的姿势，拉着他的右腿将人转了个身面对自己。  
  
“嗯！！”魏婴双手捂嘴掩盖住自己的尖叫，蓝湛的东西抵着他的敏感处转了个圈，激的他忍不住泄了身。蓝湛看了眼他喷射到两人腹部的东西，右手在他小腹上摸了一把，把白浊涂抹在他的嘴唇上，淡淡的说了句：“不是让你抱阳守心了嘛。”  
  
刚泻过身脑子里还是一片白光的魏婴没拦住他的动作，好容易喘过气来就听到含光君不要脸的话，顿时气恼到：“蓝、蓝 湛你还是人嘛！我这都是谁害的，你还有脸、唔……”话头被蓝湛吻上去的动作打断，两人唇齿间你进我退不断交锋，最终涂在魏婴唇上的东西进入了两个人的身体里。  
  
将人抱在怀里挺动下身，这个姿势让蓝湛能进的更深，魏婴刚从上一轮快感里缓过神来，就又被拖入了下一轮的情潮：“蓝、蓝湛……太快、太深了……求你，慢点、嗯……”  
  
“魏婴……”蓝湛的速度愈发快了起来，“凝神。”含光君身体里的灵力开始翻涌不停，从两人的交连处慢慢流进魏婴的身体里，从他身体里运转一周，又从唇齿间回到蓝湛的身体里。灵力运转的速度随着蓝湛的动作越来越快，最后随着他的喷发一同进入了魏婴的身体。“嗯！……”魏婴瞪大了双眼被一波又一波射进身体内的阳气冲刷身体，受不了的又泄一次，却被蓝湛的唇舌堵住无法发声。  
  
释放后的两个人维持着这个姿势，喘息着相拥着休息，魏婴慢慢感觉到了身体里灵力运转的气息，人也一下有了支撑的感觉，虽然经过刚才激烈的运动身体十分疲倦，但却不是之前那种随时会消散的感觉。他趴在蓝湛胸口，安心的感觉弥漫上来，眼皮渐渐的也耷拉下来。  
  
“蓝湛……”蓝湛听到魏婴迷迷糊糊的声音，他说：“我是你……什么、人呐……”为什么对我这么好，后面的声音愈来愈轻，只能听到些喃喃的音节，听不出个完整的句子。  
  
良久，到魏婴都陷入沉睡，嘴里不再发声，只打起了小呼噜的时候，静谧的静室里响起了回答：“你是我唇下痣、掌中珠、心头血。”他轻轻的在魏婴的额头上烙下一吻，深情而又克制。  
  
7.

那日过后，魏婴身体果然好了许多，后山又有了红色的身影漫山遍野的跑。他与蓝湛之间比之前多了点什么，又少了点什么，偶尔他还会想起些什么，却不过都是一瞬即逝罢了。

日子就这么悠哉悠哉的过去了，直到有一天，他在蓝湛身边看他打坐的时候，突然感觉到了一股灵力的波点，他瞬间抬头，整个人也摆出了备战的姿态。然而蓝湛却将手搭在他肩上，微微用力表以安慰。

“蓝湛，这是？”

蓝湛摇了摇头：“三年已到，我的紧闭结束了。”

魏婴这才恍然，自他被蓝湛召出，这么几年从未见过蓝家其他人，活动范围也不过是蓝湛的静室和静室的后山，就连冷泉也是因为在静室后山上，才能叫他去溜一圈。

原本他还说是不是因为这位含光君太冷，所以其他人都不敢与他来往，原来是因为被关了紧闭啊。

“不过你们蓝家也太夸张了吧，你是犯了什么错竟然要被关三年紧闭啊？你若是没辟谷，那岂不是要活生生饿死在这静室啊？”魏婴忍不住说到。

蓝湛看了他一眼：“不会。”

“不会什么呀不会，要我说这就是你们……”“噤言。”还没唠叨完，魏婴就被蓝湛打断了。

下一刻，静室的篱笆外走来了两个人，一人黑髯黑发上了年纪，令一人却与蓝湛长得近乎一模一样。魏婴颇为好奇，却在看到他的一瞬间明了这是蓝湛的兄长，泽芜君蓝曦臣。

咦？他恍了下神，我是怎么知道他的字的？然后他又想到，我又是怎么知道蓝湛的外号含光君的？明明……明明这三年他除了蓝湛，没有见到过任何人……

然后他就被蓝湛握住了手，带到了对面二人面前。

“叔父，兄长。”蓝湛施以一礼。

魏婴想了一下，虽说他是个艳鬼，但也不能丢了鬼脸，不然指不定外人会怎么说他礼教不好呢，想他……也是堂堂……怎可被人看轻。没有意识到自己的想法有些不顺，魏婴大大方方的也向二人行礼：“蓝老先生，泽芜君。”

对面二人看着他的眼神即是震惊，又是不忍，看向蓝湛的时候，更是复杂许多。

看见叔父的眼神，蓝湛默然不语地拉住了魏婴的手，什么也没说什么也没解释。

“忘机，你！”蓝启仁指着蓝湛的手微微有些颤抖，可最后他却只是略显无力的垂下了手：“唉……”似有未尽之言，却最终还是没有说出口。

8.

紧闭解除之后，魏婴可以撒欢的地方大了不止一倍，而且可喜的是，他发现蓝家其他人都能看见他，这可真是太令鬼开心了。

尤其是蓝家下一辈里的两个小娃娃，叫他好生喜欢。

“嘿，小阿苑，在干嘛呢？”魏婴窜到小萝卜头旁边，笑嘻嘻的捏了捏他的腮帮子。  
  
“魏仙辈”刚掉了门牙的小蓝愿操着口漏风的口音，乖乖巧巧的向魏婴行礼。  
  
反观旁边的小景仪就不是这样的了，他不满的看着魏婴，右手拿着小木剑，双手往胸前一抱：“魏前辈怎么又是你！含光君都不看着点你的嘛，老是来打扰我们修习！”说着小嘴都撅了起来：“还有，你别老是叫思追阿愿，阿愿是长辈亲人叫的！”  
  
魏婴笑嘻嘻的反驳：“阿愿是蓝湛的亲传，那我不就也是阿愿的长辈了嘛~”  
  
景仪张了张嘴想反驳，却不知该怎么说，最后只好气呼呼的哼了一声转头不再看魏婴。  
  
“还有啊，景仪”谁料他不理魏婴，魏婴到主动招惹起了小孩子，他随手从地上捡了根树枝，戳了戳景仪的小肥腰，这年岁的小男孩正是能吃又没抽条的时候，穿上蓝家的小弟子服显得有些圆润。景仪被戳的忍不住咧嘴笑，又被魏婴一句：“你刚刚又违反家规了哦，这次要抄几遍了呀。”给弄得立刻变脸，小脸上满是震惊悲伤。  
  
“嘻嘻嘻”罪魁祸首还在那儿笑得可开心了，“你是自己去找蓝湛领罚，还是我去告状呀？”  
  
“你、你！”景仪毕竟年纪小，被他这么不要脸的话给气的不知道说什么，突然就哇哇大哭的跑走了，看那方向，是去找松风水月找蓝湛领罚去了。  
  
伴随着他跑走的哭声，背后是不良长辈魏婴哈哈大笑的声音，然后魏婴就感觉有人拉了拉他的衣袖，一低头，是小思追：“怎么了呀阿愿？”他蹲下身跟阿愿平视。  
  
“魏先辈，您为何总似逗曾仪呢？”小思追满脸不解的看着魏婴。  
  
“嗯……”魏婴想了想，弹了一下思追的额头：“因为好玩呀，你不觉得景仪这样可有趣了吗？”他说着说着笑眯了眼。  
  
思追看他这样，也不由得笑了起来，点了点头。  
  
蓝湛来的时候，就是看着这一大一小相似的狐狸笑，身后跟着一起来的蓝曦臣同样看到这一幕，不由得说：“思追虽交由你教导，但某方面却还真是同魏公子如出一辙啊。”  
  
是啊，蓝湛想，虽阿愿记不得了，但魏婴总是在他幼时带过他的。  
  
9.  
除了蓝家这两个小辈，魏婴还特别喜欢另一个小孩子，那就是兰陵金家的小公子，虽然他不常来，但每次一来，魏婴总是会一直陪在他身边，谁来都拉不走。  
  
一开始因为魏婴的存在仅有蓝家嫡系知晓，所以他平时出没的时候都是带着面具的，而有访客的时候，更是不出现于人前。但那一次金凌跟着他小叔叔来的时候，调皮爱闹，趁大人不注意悄悄跑了出去，还被他摸到了后山，那日魏婴正巧在后山的兔子堆里种思追，旁边还跟着景仪。  
  
“这样真的行吗？”小景仪对这个行为表达了十万分的不信任。  
  
魏婴拍拍思追身上的土，理直气壮的道：“当然啦！”他站起身拍了拍手：“听我的，只要种进土里，多晒太阳，就能吸天地之精华，保你能开窍，从此法术一骑绝尘甩其他人无数条街。”然后他转向景仪：“来，到你啦！”  
  
小景仪半信半疑的被拉过去，放进了思追旁边还空着的坑里，然后魏婴继续哼唧哼唧的填土。金凌闻声而来的时候，就是看到这样的场景：“你们在干什么？”小小年纪的金凌已经得他舅舅真传，小脸上写满了傲娇。  
  
那边三人听道外人声音，均是被吓一跳，当然，其实只有思追和景仪两个小萝卜被吓，魏婴早知晓身后有人，但闻气息是个小娃娃，便没有多管，虽然蓝湛曾有嘱咐，叫他莫要在外人面前露面，但会听话的就不叫魏婴了。  
  
金凌狐疑的看着眼前的三个人，那两个在土里的，看他们隐隐露出来的蓝色衣衫和头上的云纹抹额，应该是蓝家嫡系弟子，但那个大人，在这姑苏蓝家的云深不知处竟然穿着一身黑衣！不，不对。正好一抹阳光透过密林照进来，照到他身上，这不是黑色，是红色的衣衫，只是红到发黑罢了。头上也没有抹额，只绑了一条红发带，不像是蓝家长辈。  
  
可、可是，金小公子又有点犹豫，那两个蓝家嫡系对他的样子却很是熟捻亲近，也很听他话的样子，那、那我要不要问好呢？  
  
家教良好的金小公子一时陷入两难。  
  
还是蓝家两个小娃娃先打破了这份尴尬，“你是谁！为何闯我蓝家禁地！”果然又是景仪最先开始的。  
  
“小公此，此来蓝四禁地，外人不可入类，敢问小公子为何来四？”纵使被埋在土里，思追还是非常的雅正，不愧是含光君的弟子。  
  
金凌原想叫他们先报上名来，但一想这是蓝家地盘，的确是他先乱跑才进了人家禁地的，一时间倒也不好先发脾气，只好耐着性子，想做个自我介绍。却不料那个一直未说话的大人开口了：“金星雪浪，”他道，金凌被他突然开口吓了一下，转头看向他：“兰陵金氏的家徽。”被人一语道破来历，金凌有些不服气，他看了对方这么久都不知道他是谁，对方却一下看出了他的来历，他又看了魏婴一样，见对方脸上一脸冷淡，完全没了刚才嬉笑的样子，心中不由得生出一股委屈。而且他还不喜欢我，金凌气鼓鼓的想，脸上也不由得带出来了点：“兰陵金氏，金凌。”  
  
听他言明身份，地里的思追想抬起手还礼，却发现手抬不起来，才想起自己还被埋着呢，只好点点头：“怎公子，在下蓝思最。”旁边的景仪也同样很有礼教的自我介绍了一下：“我叫蓝景仪。”  
  
自此双方算是互通姓名了，金凌又不由自主地瞟了那个大人一眼，却发现他又不同于刚刚了，脸上挂上了笑，见他望过去还冲他招了招手：“你好呀，我叫魏婴。”  
  
魏婴！金凌一下子把他手里的岁华抽了出来，小小的孩子都握不住长长的剑，只好两只手把着剑努力指向魏婴：“你是夷陵老祖！”却被魏婴笑眯眯的拨开：“我不是夷陵老祖。”不等金凌继续质疑，他继续道：“我是……艳鬼！”他故意阴森森的说。  
  
“你……你别想骗我！艳鬼怎么可能出现在光天化日之下！”金凌色厉内荏的叫嚷道。  
  
“所以我不是普通艳鬼呀”魏婴老神在在的继续忽悠小孩子，“我是蓝家改进过咒言召出来的，专门给他们带孩子来着。”  
  
金凌毕竟还是个小孩子，看他这副信誓旦旦的样子，不由得有些动摇：“是、是吗？”  
  
“当然是啊，不然你看蓝家人能让我跟他们的嫡系子弟呆一块儿吗？”魏婴扒拉了一下景仪：“这个，蓝家嫡系血脉。”然后又扒拉了一下思追：“这个，含光君唯一的亲传弟子。”  
  
金凌半信半疑的把剑收了起来，还是面带狐疑的看着魏婴，对方却自来熟的拉过他：“来嘛，跟我们一起玩……阿不，修炼啊。”然后他又把忽悠思追景仪的那套原封不动说给了金凌听，又成功忽悠的一个好孩子跟着他瞎胡闹。  
  
一大三小在后山玩了个疯，临走时魏婴对着金凌说：“你记住啊，不可跟他人讲起我，如果你说了，就再也见不到我了。”  
  
金凌很想问为什么，但是见魏婴脸上虽带着笑，神色却十分坚定，想想自己实在舍不得这个大艳鬼，最后就只好点了点头。  
  
等和敛芳尊汇合准备回金陵台的时候，被问起去了哪里，也只是说去跟蓝家小辈思追景仪玩去了，只字未提魏婴。  
  
而魏婴，站在林间，远远的望着敛芳尊和金凌远去的背影，微微笑了笑，下次见啊，如兰。  
  
10.  
“我说你们这些仙门百家啊，能不能少教一些什么仙门礼仪家族谱系这些又长又没用还要死记硬背的玩意儿啊？”魏婴无语的摇头。  
  
今日是蓝氏又一届听学开课，思追和景仪年纪虽小，却是下一辈嫡系，因此也被蓝湛叫去听课，回来的时候魏婴问他们学了点什么，只得到了“礼仪家规”这些答案，不由得摇头感叹，这都多少年了，开学第一课还是没变啊。不，也不对，他想，家规从三千条变成四千条了。同情的看着面前的两个小矮子，魏婴心道，苦了你们了真是。  
  
“说的你好像都会一样，你想背还背不到呢！”景仪不服气地说。  
  
“嘿，你这话我就不爱听啦。”魏婴道，“你们蓝家三千家规我可不比你陌生。”  
  
思追一下子就好奇了：“魏前辈，景仪自识字起就被罚抄家规，可您又是为何熟知家规的呢？”  
  
……小阿愿，你这话魏哥哥我可真没法接，我总不能告诉你我是从来蓝家听学开始就被罚抄论起年数来比景仪还要长吧。  
  
一旁看一大二小瞎胡侃的蓝湛嘴角轻微的勾了下。  
  
11.  
“魏喂！”一日，金凌又跟着大人跑来姑苏，刚来便兴高采烈的从大人身边跑开，熟门熟路的溜进后山。  
  
说来好玩，在关于对魏婴称呼这方面，几个小孩都有不同的看法，景仪其实很想叫魏婴老不羞，但是迫于家规和含光君的压力只好叫魏前辈。思追呢，小小年纪看穿一切，但又不好直接叫人，想了半天还是中规中矩的同景仪一样喊声魏前辈，虽是这样，但两个小孩与魏婴关系却不是一般的亲近，蓝家下一辈的子弟听学皆由含光君讲学，但思追作为蓝湛亲传自是有小灶的，连带着景仪也一同时常接受含光君的教诲。  
  
二人相比其他小辈接触魏婴的机会更多，魏婴也时不时给他们讲解一些事，表面上虽然看不出来什么，但长此以往，二人年岁渐长之后不管是学识阅历还是思维方面比起同辈人，竟真的是一骑绝尘了。  
  
而金凌呢，这孩子同样天生聪颖，但许是自小被几个大男人轮番带大，性格简直是集各家之所“长”，当时说到如何称呼魏婴时，魏婴半开玩笑的道：“你看我叫魏婴，跟夷陵老祖同名，说来他也是你舅舅，要不你就叫我舅舅吧？”被金凌毫不犹豫地驳回：“他才不是我舅舅！我舅舅只有一个人，他叫江澄！魏无羡是我的仇人！”  
  
最后金凌说，你姓魏，我干脆就叫你魏喂吧！魏婴只是笑笑，没再说话。只是之后大约三个月金凌都被禁止去往姑苏，据说是含光君对敛芳尊提了一句稚子顽皮。  
  
这次是解禁后第一次来姑苏，金凌早已按捺不住了，他冲到后山老地方去找魏婴，果然在那堆兔子里找到了。魏婴罕见的穿了身蓝家的白衣，黑发半束半披在身后，手中抱着一只白兔子，倚着树干抬头看着天。从金凌的角度看去，旁边瀑布落下潭底溅起水花，在阳光折射下出现了一道彩虹，从水中架起落在了他眼眸。霎时间，金凌都有点看呆了。  
  
“魏婴。”突然响起第三个人的声音，让金凌条件反射的站直了身体，是蓝湛。  
  
他从树后转出，走到了魏婴的身边，原本与这个世界仿佛隔了一层纱的人突然就在这声魏婴里被拉回了尘世，他转头看向蓝湛：“蓝湛，你来啦。”笑得开怀。而含光君脸上也是金凌从未见过的柔和，或者说是金凌从未见过他对魏婴外的人展露过的温柔。  
  
“嗯”含光君微微颔首，然后眼神示意魏婴转头看：“金凌来了。”  
  
“嗯？真的呀？”魏婴转头果真看见了金凌，立刻放下手里的兔子，站起身跑向金凌：“如兰你来啦。”  
  
金凌从他俩那种独成一世界的氛围中脱离，就听到魏婴又在叫他的字：“都说了不许叫我如兰！”小少爷气呼呼的道：“听起来像女孩子一样！”而且我一个兰陵金家的人为什么字起的像个蓝家人一样啊！想到之前他问过舅舅这个问题，却没有得到答案，金凌又有点小情绪上来了。  
  
“好好好”对金凌，魏婴一向是他说什么是什么的，“那小少爷，你这段时日去哪儿了呀，都没见你来玩了。”  
  
说到这个金凌就丧了气，“我被舅舅关家里了，他不许我出门，说要我好好修习剑道。”  
  
“哦~”魏婴了然的道：“江澄这个狗脾气真是的。”有时候金凌真的很疑惑，又很怀疑，魏婴到底是不是魏无羡，他有时候给他的感觉让他觉得他真的对各世家了解甚深，在剑道一途更是天赋绝伦。  
  
金凌长这么大，随他舅舅和小叔叔出去拜访，见过的所谓的修仙天才不知凡几，对那些叫世人赞扬的天才最多不过是觉得对方颇有成就，唯一让他觉得钦佩叹服的，只有那一个隐居在云深不知处的艳鬼。  
  
不止如此，魏婴在符篆一道上也是钻研甚深，各种各样的奇妙符篆让他沉迷不已，回了莲花坞和金麟台后都能继续研究好几日。这样一个人，与传言中的夷陵老祖有太多太多相似的地方了，可又有太多不像的地方了。  
  
然而最后金凌还是没有深究，他的内心让他选择相信自己亲眼所见，他摸了摸手腕上的莲子手串，下定决心干了件大事。  
  
“你看！”他从袖里乾坤里翻出一样黑漆漆的物什递到魏婴眼前：“我从舅舅那儿偷来的。”  
  
魏婴瞬间愣住了，他有些迟疑的接过那只黑色的笛子，缓缓的抚过笛身，最后摸上了最前端的两个字“陈情”。他突然叹了口气，笑了起来。  
  
“你开心嘛？”小少年抱着他爹的岁华，仰着脑袋天真的看着他，魏婴霎时间有点忍不住情绪，眼泪一瞬间夺眶而出，他蹲下身平时金凌：“我很开心。”然后他认真的看着金凌的脸，右手扶上他的脸颊，细细的描绘他的眉眼和额间的朱砂，最后一把抱住他，语带哽咽：“谢谢你，还有对不起。”  
  
金凌是个聪明孩子，他知道这句话是什么意思，可他还是抬起了自己的手，揽上了魏婴的脖子，他把脸埋进魏婴的脖颈间：“……我不想说没关系”小少年的声音也渐渐带上了哭腔，“但是，我想要你陪着我。”  
  
“好，我答应你。”  
  
蓝湛看着他们俩个抱在一起哭，默默的垂下了眼睑，这世界许多事情，往往是分不清究竟是谁欠了谁了。他向后瞥了一眼，树后一片紫色的衣角在转身离去时悄悄的露出了马脚。  
  
12.  
“蓝湛，你什么时候知道的。”  
  
“你对金凌百般迁就的时候。”  
  
“那你知道我是什么时候想起来的嘛。”  
  
“自你第一次被寒潭所冲开始，日积月累。”  
  
“真是什么都瞒不过你。”


End file.
